


The beat of the stars had enraptured me so gently

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, also: arisa trans, arisaaaAaaAaa [autotuned baby crying], i care them so much, there we go, uhm idk how to actually tag stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: Arisa has to spend the week at her parents' whilst her grandmother is away, everything is fine, until...





	The beat of the stars had enraptured me so gently

Arisa's feet hurt. The sting of cold ground on her bare feet was almost too much. But she had to keep going. The only things she could hear were the thud of her feet, the hum of streetlights as she passed by them and her own shaky breath. She ignored all the yelling from the house. That fucking house. She couldn't take it anymore. 

The constant berating. The constant yelling. Everything was too much. Her parents couldn't know. They weren't supposed to know. So why? Why now? Why did this have to happen?

_ “Hey, ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️, what is this?” _

_ “Huh…? Hey?! What are you doing at my computer?” _

_ “Who’s Saaya? Who’s “Arisa”? Is this why you've been refusing to cut your hair? Hey, where are you going-?” _

No, no no. They weren't supposed to find out. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Her grandma said it'd be fine, that they'd be fine with it. But her fathers angered gaze was more than enough to let her know that she wasn't welcome.

So she ran out. Out of that fucking nightmare house. She had to go back to her grandma’s back to Saaya. Back to safety.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She'd stopped caring about how much her feet stung. How much they hurt. How they were bleeding. She couldn't stop running. Not now. Not until she was back home. 

She looked up into the night sky as she ran, looking up at the stars. She wished she was back in her basement with Poppin’ Party, instead of running with bloodied feet across towns, just to get away from her parents’ judgement.

She shakily makes her way past houses and parks, along dark unlit roads and through places that were once so kind and warm in the day, yet dark and full of terror in the night. Eventually after hours and hours of running, she saw something. A Spark of hope.

A little star sticker, stuck onto a streetlight. It glimmered in the soft electric light, Arisa could've cried. She quickly ran over to the Yamabuki bakery, knowing she'd be safe there until her grandmother came home from her travels. 

Arisa almost broke the door down knocking, or at least, she would've, if it weren't for most of her strength being gone. She was greeted by a very very tired and slightly out of it Saaya.

“Hm…? Hello…?” She rubbed her eyes a little, not fully registering that her girlfriend was stood, shaking and sobbing, at her doorstep.

“Sorry for coming so late at night,” Arisa pulled Saaya into a hug. She was warm and soft, a complete contrast to the freezing cold she had just ran through. It was then that Saaya realised who was here.

“A-Arisa..?! weren't you at your parents whilst your grandma was out…? Why are you-” Saaya looked down at Arisa’s battered and bleeding feet, “Holy fuck.” She immediately snapped awake, and pulled Arisa inside, sitting her down on a chair before rushing to get some medical supplies.

After a minute or so, Saaya returned, with a box of things to help. She first cleaned her feet, by disinfecting them, and apologising for making her feet sting. Arisa was fine with it, though. The pain of this was nothing compared to running for miles barefoot. After Saaya had done that, she gently wrapped up Arisa's feet in bandages, making sure to cover all the cuts and scrapes gathered from sharp rocks and stray glass.

Saaya then let out a soft sigh. She stood back up and planted a soft kiss on Arisa’s forehead.

“You're so silly sometimes, you know...If you'd have called I would've picked you up in the morning…” she pulled Arisa into another hug, burying her face into the blonde’s neck.

“I-I couldn’t wait...I was scared…” Arisa gently patted Saaya’s head for a second before she began to run her fingers through her hair, as a way to comfort herself.

“Scared? Why?” Saaya’s voice was a little muffled as she spoke.

“They, uh, found out…” Arisa never usually talked about this stuff. She just let people think she was a girl and nothing more. Because she was. They didn't need to know what she was really like. But she trusted Saaya, she loved Saaya. She and Poppin’ Party were the only ones besides her own grandmother who knew. Not even her parents, well, not until now.

“Ah...they didn't take it so well, then?” Saaya was lucky enough to have supportive parents, of course she knew that being gay and being trans were separate things, but she knew the fear of coming out, the fear of being outcast, well. 

“My dad looked like he was about to strangle me.” Arisa shudders a little. She knew that she'd be dead meat once they found out. All the talks about being A Good Family Man drove her mad.’You’re going to become a man of the house’ he’d say, ‘settle down with a good wife and kids’ He was right about one thing. 

Arisa closed her eyes for a moment and let herself breathe. She smiled a little and kissed Saaya's head, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Saaya moved her head back up and kissed Arisa’s forehead again, she then cupped Arisa's face with her hands and wiped her tears with her thumbs, “don't ever forget it.”

“I won't…” She smiles again.

“C’mon...let's get you upstairs…” Saaya then lifted Arisa up, and bridal carried her all the way to her room, being quiet so that she wouldn't disturb her family.

After carefully laying her down, Saaya got into bed with Arisa, holding her close.

“Goodnight, sweet dreams…” she smiled and let herself drift to sleep.

“Goodnight.” Arisa whispers. Finally she's safe and warm. Finally she can be herself. She lets out a small, relieved sigh before closing her eyes, and taking in the warmth of her girlfriend before falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> ArisaaAAAAaaAa I love her so MUCH UGH also arisaaya rights


End file.
